fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Samael the archangel
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Samael was archangel created by Lucifer to lead others angel and was most powerfull of angels. Angels where created by lucifer to protect his creations from mysterious entity and demons. Many years Samael leads his fellow angel brothers and sister to war against demons and this mysterious creature what was causing havoc all around multiverse. During this times Samael saw different , galaxies, solar systems, worlds and habitants and start thinking his creators doing, that he creates always new and can`t create perfect world. Samael start think and wisit more often his creator and observe what he create. Time passess and Samael start to give his own ideas to Lucifer what would be differently in universe, but every time Lucifer tell him that he knows best how things has to do or go. This makes Samael feel bitter towards his creator, but still continues follow his orders. One day was Samael and his angels succesfull day, they found this mysterious entitys hideout and Samael forced entity to battle to end. But when Samael was giving final blow this entity begs mercy and tell how Samael would obtain his own goals. Samael tell he don`t have them and his only purpose is serve his creator, but entity begs difference. And in that moment entity slip inside Samael and relased all his negative emotions and let them fuel him. Entity also give Samael part his powers corrupting him and making him first fallen angel. After corruption Samael begins spread his own vision about freedom all around heaven and recuiting angels his own side. He manages convise one third angels to his side. Whit this he starts war in heaven and by campaining you are our side or be not. When battle is start he march towards heaven throne room, whisch is by guarded by seraph Michael. Michael begs reasoning from his brother, but begs is vain. Blasting Michael trough the throne room doors, front to Lucifer feet. Lucifer ask what Samael is doining and Samael declareas that he shall take over heaven and universe by destroying lucifer. Lucifer simply laugs Samael that he can`t do that. Then Lucifer transforms Michael to archangel whith twelwe golden wings and tells Michael to show this fool his place and kick him out of heaven. Even Samael puts good fight he is no match Michael and his new powers and is cast away from heaven whith his own angels. After fall Samael creates his own pocket reality and start calling it hell. He also takes new name and start call himsell Satan, wanting his minions call him Lord Satan. He knows if he want conquer universe, he must rise his army in numbers far greater what it is now. He firstly corruptes certain female human lillith to demon great power and makes her queen of hell. Also he start operation nephilim. Samael orders his fallen angels make children whith habitants of universes to make his army grow larger to challenge heaven again. samael himself show example seducing certain human female Eve and making first nephilim Kain. Story Blogs Heaven and Hell Chronicles: ''Heaven Chronicles begining | 'Heaven Chronicles rebellion | Battle for heaven throne'' | ''Hell Chronicles great plan'' Before Nephilim trilogy: ''Lilith, priestess of demon god? ''| ''Born of ultimate abomination'' | ''Kain, first nephilim'' '''Devil`s der son Saga: Meeting devil, eye to eye | ''Mission: Save those nephilims, while bothers figth ''| ''Oh hell no, this is not gonna end well ''(coming soon) '''Trapped and Separated Saga: ''Prisoned in hell | ''Get away and great power awakening ''(coming soon) '''Prophesy Saga: ''Meeting old friend in hell ''| ''We are gonna go heaven and meet there Darkness? (coming soon) '''Prophesy is filled Saga: 'Epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer '| 'Once brothers, now enemies, must figth for their lives ''(coming soon) '''Endgame Saga: 'Bonus chapter Armageddon Saga: If i can`t rule universe, no one can! | ''Stealing papa`s sword'' | ''Universal armageddon has begun, broters meet again (coming soon) '''Universes in collison course Saga: 'Lilith`s wedding gift '| 'Trapped in own hell '| 'Kain`s surpise '| 'Kain, new emperor of hell '| 'Devil`s salvation? '| 'Claiming hell`s throne '| 'Back home and new omen Rapture; Part 1: Rapture; Part 2: Welcome to tournament of science and magic Saga: ''New announcement from Sister of Fates ''| ''Tournament begins ''| ''Round 1 ''| ''Round 2 ''| ''Round 3 ''| ''Round 4 ''| ''Round 5 ''| ''Round 6 ''| ''Round 7 ''| Apperance and Personality Samael appears as young man with black hair with golden bang wearing long leather jacket with trousers or businessman clothes with sunglasses, when being on earth. He also have twelve deep black wings, what he can sproud out or retact at will. This chances happened when he became fallen angel. Before fall he has golden wings and his eyes colour where sky blue. Before fall he was gentle and friendly almost anyone he come contact whith, but after fall he became more cold and cruel personality. He don`t hesitate use his demons, nephilims as cannon fodder. He care some level of his fallen angels, but not much to call that caring. He has still soft spot to his sons Kain and Marth even latter is always fighting against him and fooling his plans. This is seeng when Marth fight against him, Samael intentially holds back, even he could finish him off easily. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawfull Evil Date of Birth: Can`t remember, millions years ago Birthplace: Heaven, in Golden city Weight: 90 kg Height: 2 m Likes: Causing chaos around universe, Dislikes: Even being devil, he has admitted that he hates hurting his own children Kain and Marth, but had to put them back to their places. Eye Color: Violet Hair Color: Black, with golden bang Hobbies: Torturing souls in hell, conquering galaxies, Values: MBTI: Martial Status: Technically married to archdemon and queen of hell lilith. Creator: Lucifer the demiurge Angelic Siblings: Archangel Michael, Azrael, Vepar and Azazel Family: ' *'Daughter: Lilim *'Sons Kain and Marth' *'Future granddaughter/Other universe granddaughter Annie' Status: Alive Affiliation: Himself, hell Previous Affiliation: Heaven Themes: Devil is here and knows where you are, time to run, if you can Theme when Samael uses his Armageddon is now attack Samaels own theme Samaels fighting theme Hell theme, Home of Devil Samael vs Michael/Marth vs Kain team battle Brothers figth side to side once again Power and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: Samael, full name Samael the archangel, Satan, father by Kain, Lord Satan by demons, Devil Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Male Classsification: Fallen angel, Devil, Satan Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses Space-Time Manipulation (Type 1), Space-Time Slicing, Timestorm Creation, Reality Warping (Universe level), Angelic Force Manipulation, Angelic Energy Manipulation (Universe level) Matter Manipulation (Universe level, Atomic level), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (High), Light Magic (Type 2), Mid Level Causality Manipulation, Resistance to energy-, matter-, space-time manipulation and reality warping to his own power level, Lucifer`s Will (When Lucifer created Samael, he gave piece of his own personal power to him. With this Samael can create almost anything he wants to universe level), Wing Manifestation and manipulation, Photokinesis (Type 3), Cosmic Awareness, Illusion Manipulation (Type 2), BFR (can send enemy in his own pocket universe hell), Shapesshifting (Full conversion), Possession (Physical and mental, but mental leaves his own body defenless), Angel Manipulation (Seraph immune, cherubs can brake free, normal angels full control, but limited only to fallen angels), Energy Armor Generation (around his body), Cosmic Teleportation (Samael can teleport everywhere in universe), Omnilingualism (angels like Samael can speak and understand all languages across universe), , Tactile Telekinesis (when amped with his own energy), Universal Lordship (Variation 1, as archangel Samael has authory rewrite universe, if wanted to and with this he also created his own realm Hell), Time Paradox Immunity (Thanks to angel status, Samael you can`t kill him by going past), Archangel Aura (Samael could unleas ligth golden flame like aura, if he wanted to), Soul Manipulation and immunity (Samael can manipulate souls many ways like resurrection, healing, removing and restoration. Plus being angel Samael don`t have soul himself and is immune to soul manipulation), Power Nullification (via energy-, matter- and reality manipulation) Powers and abilities after Darkness corruption (check trivia): 'Corruption Manipulation, Demonic Magic, Demon Summoning, Demon Creation (can create demons to demon god power level), Evil Force Manipulation, Umbrakinesis (Type 3), Dark Magic (Type 2) Demonic Force Manipulation, Demonization (can turn almost anyone to demon, normally Samael grants demon god level power to few selected, but Lilith is exception, see Lilith trivia section), Universal Hell Creation (after fall from heaven, Samael created his own hellish universe, which he twist with corruption and evil force to serve his base and home to himself, fallen angels and demons and sinfull souls and has supreme authory in hell, which he created), Fallen angel Summoning (Samael can summon any fallen angel, if they are not protected by anti summoning tattoo), Satanic Aura (After corruption Samael`s aura changed red with outside being black, still flame like. With this Samael can inflict fear or bring his opponents to their knees and destroy whole universe) 'Attack Potency: Universe level , created own realm, what he call hell and is size than observable universe with snap of fingers. Created second hell with effort, which drawf observable universe in size comparison. Can easily manipulate universe as his liking, but not scale like his creator and Lucifer has undo Samael`s universal manipulation few times. Battle between him and Michael can destroy material universe, but thankfully they both haven`t figth serious...yet. Speed: Massively FTL+ , has been flying trough universe quintillion times faster than light. Also can react at same speed. Lifting Strength: Multi Galactic (with tactile telekinesis, Samael can extend his forcefield to crap astronomical objects) Striking Strength: Universal '(With each punch can destroy size of observable universe area) '''High Universal, '(With Archangel sword) '''Durability: Universe level, can withstand explosion, which destroyed material universe. His angel body creates invisible energy shield around the body from it`s own energy. It can be get weaker/dimish after taking too much damage or using too many times regeneration. Stamina: Extremely High, 'has fighted many lesser divinites around universe about weeks, just teleporting next place after finishing last figth. 'Range: Melee , (His wings can extend about two meters), Universal, (With his abilities and teleporting'. '''Samael can travel around universe in blink of eye) '''Standart equipment:' *His own Archangel sword, in special times. *At most time angel sword. Intelligence: High, can easily corrupt his victims by sweet talking and is also good stragetist. With cosmic awareness Samael can follow what happens universe and predict attacks, but concenrating whole universe is harder and start take toll on Samael on long run. Weaknesses: *Some way arrogant, likes play his opponents and underestimate them. *Strong angelic spells can bind him temporally and banish him. Angel sword and seraph blade can hurt him and slow down. Archangel sword can kill him if hit vital spot also it slow his regeneration rate. *Teleporting needs tracking or knowing where to teleport first. *Power Nullification drops Samael`s own power, when used. This drops depends his opponent power level. Note: Ready, but there might be changes in future. Notable attacks/Techniques *'Wing blades:' Uses his wings as sharp weapons, Samael technique is more effective than lower class angel, because he has twelve wings. *'Wing shield:' Uses his wings as shield to block attacks, same note as above, can cover his whole body. *'Power up: '''Like all angels Samael can rise his power level various or straigth up to maxium level. *'Time to stop:' Samael freezes time and space, this can be up to galaxy range and is unknow how much he can keep time stopped. (Upper limits never demostrated). *'Space-Time slicing: Samael can slice whole space-time of galaxy if wanted to. *'''Light weapons: Samael uses energy/light create usually swords to attack enemy, sometimes he uses this attack with telekinesis and up to 100 energy swords. *'Light Magic: '''Like all angels Samael can use light magic, even being fallen angel. *'Angelic energy: Samael can use his angelic energy with his matter manipulation to shape universe anything he wants. *'Demonic energy: '''In other hand he has also demonic energy. thanks to Darkness corruption. With this he could easily wipe all matter and energy out in universe. *'Dark Magic: 'Thanks to Darkness, Samael can use dark magic to corrupt almost anyone he wants. He has done this many galaxies and still keep going to corrupt rest universe..... *'Snake form: Samaels favorite, he turns himself as 50 meters long and 10 meters wide snake with his wings sprouding along side snake body. *'Summoning: '''Samael can summon all his fallen angels and demons from hell, if he wishes to. *'Here, have a ball:' Samael rises his hand up and start charge energy in to spherical black ball with red ligthing, that the ball will grow up to 50 meter by diameter in few seconds. Usually Samael don`t trow or detonate this attack right way because he want`s see enemy suffer and panic. Balls energy to destroy varies from multi cityblock to all matter an observable universe, which mean about 200 billion galaxies. *'Get you!: Samael uses his energy-, matter- and reality manipulation to cancel his opponents powers and rendering them to human level. But if enemy is same power level as Samael, it also drops Samael`s power level to human level. *'''Armageddon is now: Samael unleash his full power aura around universe, which begin tear everything and eventually destroys material universe. This attack makes it dangerous because Samael can figth all this time against enemy. *'Pocket Universe creation: '''Samael has so much power that he can create own realm (size of observable universe, with snap his fingers), which he shaped and beging call it hell. This was his first hell, which he sacrifed for Lilith when he transformed to Archdemon. Later he created second hell with effrot, which is easily drawf the observable universe in size comparison. *'Welcome to HELL!: Samael uses his corruption and darkness powers to corrupt and turn one area to dystopial place. Area begin twist to cold, evil, melancholy and unnatural place, which Samael can later rule and bend to his will. This also causes habitants of area to start change demons by corruption continues. This can take dependig Samael`s mood few minutes or weeks, if he want habitants of area slowly drown misery, as change takes slowly effect. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inclonclussive Matches: Trivia *Second set powers and abilities are powers which Samael gained alongside his corruption. *Angels like Samael can speak enochian language. *As said, before Samael has soft spot to his son`s Kain and Marth. Samael has one time saved both of them, when Michael was using ``out of salvation`` attack. Samael grapped and teleported Marth and Kain to another universe (space-time continuum) saying ``It`s time to you boys get to bed``. *Samael`s goal is change whole local multiverse to multiversal hell to prove to Lucifer the demiurge, that he was rigth all along. *'Current corruption status:' 1/3 of universe has fallen under Samael`s order. Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Immortals Category:Causality Users Category:Possession Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fallen Angels Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Space-Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Fathers Category:Leaders Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Power Nullification Users